Little genius lost
by Alex Turpin
Summary: The Morgans family fight for a fostered genius boy when the government takes him back to the biological father.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: hiya!!! So before we start I want you guys to know this is based upon criminal minds and Little Gurl lost (a 1988 movie,which I wasn't born in). If anything similar to CM or LGL that isn't mine. Actually the characters aren't mine. I just got this idea after watching Little Gurl lost. Hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

Chicago•

"Hey there daddy" said a brown haired hazle eyes boy.

"Hey there my sweet lil' boy genius" a man said,picking the excited kid up off his feet.

"Why do you call me a 'boy genius'?" the kid asked.

"Well,Spencer,that's because you are a boy and you are a...genius simple as that" the man said tickling the boy's tummy.

Spencer Reid. That was the boy's name. He was five years old,and lives with the Morgan's ever since he was 10 months old. Yes,he is a foster child. He as a big 'brother',Derek Morgan. Big 'sisters',Desiree and Sarah Morgan. His mother is Fran,and the man was his 'father'. Hank Morgan.

He was in foster care his biological father abused him some certain ways,and his mom...was to sick to take care of the poor child. So the Morgan's foster the kid. There was just one catch. Visitations. His dad wanted to see his kid at least once a week. The Morgan's,who really didn't have a choice,excepted. They wanted to just give Spencer the most happiest childhood ever. They succeeded.

Spencer was super happy living with them. Him and Derek play a lot together. Derek takes it easy on the kid when Spencer comes back from his dad's visitation. Derek hated the thought of Spencer with his dad. All alone. The whole family felt the same way. Every time they come,and pick up Spencer,Spencer screams and cries begging them to let him stay. It is a horrific site for them all.

"What you get me?" Spencer asked,still up in his dad,Hank's,arms.

"Well let's see.." Hank said as he reached into the truck window. He grabbed a big bag out and handed it to the kid. "There you go".

The kid looked inside,and gasped with enjoyment. "It's a book on mathematics" he said with happiness shown in his face and tone.

Do we have to mention the kid had a passion for reading?

"Thank you daddy" he said hugging Hank.

"Your welcome" Hank replied.

They both went inside the house to be greeted by two girls. "Hey dad" said Desiree. Sarah said the same thing. "Hi daddy". "Hey girls" Hank said. Spencer got down from his father's grip,and went into the living room."Hey Spencer" said Derek once he saw the kid entire the living room.

"Hi Derek" Spencer said as he got upon the couch next to Derek.

Derek and Spencer watched TV for bit before they heard mrs.morgan call them. "Boys supper" she called.

The kid's got up off of the sofa,and went into the kitchen. "Spencer,tomorrow is your check up" said mrs.Morgan. Spencer nodded. "I'll get a balloon" he said happily. Even though he was smart doesn't mean he isn't still a lil' kid. "Yes you will. You can take it to the visitation with papa William" she said. That's when everything stopped.Spencer looked at his 'mother' with tears.

"But I don't wanna go to papa's" he said.

"I know you don't wanna go,but you have too" said Fran.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA GO" Spencer yelled upset.

It gotten silent until finally Fran spoke again."Spence,please eat something".

 **Night...**

"NO MAMA DADA NO PLEASE NO DEREK DESIREE SARAH NO PLEASE NO NO NO NO " yelled Spencer in his sleep. Everyone got up from the terrifying sound of Spencer screaming. "I got it" said Fran. She went over to Spencer,and cradled the crying boy in her arms.

"MAMA MAMA NO" he yelled still asleep.

"Spence Spence its okey mamas here it's okey" she calmed the kid down. Derek watched as his mother cooled his 'brother' down. He sighed. This wasn't new to them. This happens every night before the visitations.

 **Next day...**

"Don't touch me there" lil' Spencer said.

He was taking a bath before visitation so he could be clean. His 'mother' was helping him. "Then you do it" Fran said. Spencer shook his head following by him saying,"no".

"Spencer why do you act like this? I know you don't like to go to the visitations,and I don't like sending you there either" Fran said.

""I mean he feeds you right? And he plays with you right?" Fran asked. The kid didn't respond. He just looked down."Right?" Fran asked again. Spencer was staying quiet,until he sparred out words that got his 'mom's' attention. "I don't want him to touch me on my bottom" Spencer said in a slightly whisper.

"What do you mean?" Fran asked.

The boy started to shake of the fear of what was gonna come out of his mouth. He was told exactly not to tell anyone,but now he was trapped. He couldn't keep it in anymore. Just one person. One person and that'll be okey. "Touchs me on my private parts" Spencer replied shyly. Fran's eyes widened up at the words that came out of his fosters son's mouth.

"I don't wanna be naughty" said Spencer in a whinny voice.

"Oh,of course not,come on,let's call your daddy"Fran said,throwing a towel around the wet Reid.

She carried the young boy in her arms while going to the home phone. She put a number in,before the ring started. No one answered. She sighed in frustration. The time she needs her husband,he can't pick up.

He probably was busy.

A few more hours,a car came through the Morgan's drive way. A gray mustang. A young man came out. He walked to the door,and knocked. Immediately the door swung open to show a steamed Fran Morgan. "I need to talk to you" she said seriously.

The man walked in,and looked at the angry mom. "What is it?" he asked. "Did Spencer tell you that his dad was touching his private parts inappropriately" Fran asked. The man giggled a bit as he he looked down. "He said his father was pulling his bottom,what ever that means" the man said.

"WELL IT MEANS SOMETHING. HAS IT EVER OCCURED TO YOU THAT MAYBE SPENCER IS GETTING HURT BY HIS DAD LIKE BEFORE" Fran yelled.

"Look,he as no record. He is clean. This completely obvious. He is spoiled rotten. Why go to a trailer with only a few toys,when home you have everything a kid could want" Nathan said.

Fran could feel anger build up inside her body. She couldn't ever think of Spencer has spoiled. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT I DONT KNOW MY CHILD. WELL I DO KNOW MY CHILD" Fran yelled. Nathen was just laughing at the response. He pinched the bridge of his noise,before responding. "You seem to have forgotten that he isn't your child,he is your foster child" Nathen said. Fran didn't care if Spencer wasn't biologically in the family,she just wanted Spencer to be okey. ""Hey Spencer you got any facts for me like last time?" asked Nathen.

Spencer as been watching the conversation. He ran over to Fran. "MOMMY PLEASE JO PLEASE" he yelled. Fran hold on to the lil' kid. "Let's get this over with " said Nathen. Nathen tries to grab hold of Spencer,but Fran kept him from doing so. "I'LL TAKE THIS CHILD" she yelled. She walked to the mustang with Spencer crying in her arms. She opens the door trying to get Spencer's arm around her neck. It killed Fran that her 'son' was crying. "Spencer I don't wanna send you there,but you will be back before you know it" Fran said hoping that was true.

Nathen closed the doors once he saw Spencer's arms in the car. "Shut up" he said. Fran glared at the man. Spencer yelled,"MOMMY GET ME OUT PLEASE". He repeated that. Once the mustang left the drive way,you couldn't hear Spencer anymore. Fran watched. She cried. How could someone hurt a precious kid?


	2. Chapter Two

Morgan's brain was having a hard time taking in what his mom said to him. William Reid. Derek knew that something was up when Spencer's visitations started. Derek felt hatred. Pure heatred. "Derek you okey" asked Hank. Derek nodded as he roughly gotten up. He walked up stairs to his room. Spencer Reid. An innocent child like every children is being hurt. Bad. Derek didn't like hearing that his friend,well his best friend. His brother. Why would a child deserve such torture? Derek couldn't imagine what Spence as gone through,but he knew Spencer was in pain. Derek hated the thought of anyone,especially Spencer,getting hurt/abused. Derek is a teen. He as anger issues when it comes to his family. He doesn't want Spencer to feel this way no more. Derek looked at photograph. It was him,Fran,Hank,his sister,and Spencer.

 **A few hours later***

Fran unlocked the door as she saw the mustang outside. She opened the door to see poor Spencer. He looked down. He just ran over to Fran,and hugged his mom. "Oh it's okey " she said as she felt Spencer's tears run down her back. Nathen left not wanting to go back from a few hours ago. Derek walked in the living room to see a heartbreaking scene. "Spencer..." he said in a sad tone. Spencer was a mess in his tears.Derek walked over to the kid before hugging him. "What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I wish people would believe me" Spencer replied. Is it okey to wanna hurt someone after they hurt someone that's like family? That's what Derek felt like that. "No matter what me,mom,dad and the girls love you and believe every single word" said Derek. Spencer seemed to get cheered up cause the kid smiled. He loves his foster family. They don't treat him the way his dad treats him. He has a happy childhood because of the Morgan's. "Thank you,Derek" said Spencer. Derek smiled as he knew he cheered his brother up. "No problem" he said. "You wanna watch TV?". Spencer nodded,and Derek grabbed the remote.

 ***Next Morning***

Spencer was reading his book as Fran came in the living room. "Spencer,we need to go" she said. "Why?" he asked. Fran knew Spencer would understand anything she said,but it was still hard to explain it."We need to talk to some people about a certain situation " Fran replied. Spencer asked no questions as he went to the car. He got in the back seat. He didn't know where he was going,but he didn't wanna argue.

When Fran got to where she needed to be,she took Spencer in the building, Spencer knew a little bit of what was happening cause he saw the name of the building. He didn't know what situation,but he knew who they were gonna talk to. It was the court. Was he in trouble? Spencer stayed calm. He wasn't gonna overreact. They walked in a room where an older lady walked over to them. "You must be mrs. Morgan" she said. She looked at the young boy holdin Fran's hand. "And you must be Spencer". Spencer nodded shyly keeping quiet. "Well,Spencer,do you know how to type?" asked the lady. Spencer shook his head no. "No. Well come over here..." she said taking the boy's hand. She walked him to a chair,and pushed him up to a desk where there's a type writer. "Let's puts some paper in for you... There we go...and you can type what ever you want" she said nicely. She left Spencer for him to do what ever he wanted. "He seems calm. Does he know why he is here?@ she asked Fran. Fran shrugged. "I didn't tell him,but I think he as a feeling" Fran admitted.

Fran was nervous herself. It's hard to convince someone that a kid is telling the truth. "I just wish they'd end the visitations with his father. Just for a while. He goes through such agony the day before,and is cranky days after" Fran said. "Well mrs. Morgan,there is something that could be the problem. You seem some foster parents may make the foster child turn against the natural parents without meaning too of course" the woman replied. Fran couldn't believe her ears. "Is that what child services say we are doing?" asked Fran. "That's something we have to conceder in situations like this" the woman said. A moment of silence was interrupted. "Well little secretary lets she what you have done" the woman said. She walked over to the boy,and smiled. "Oh well look at that" she said. "I spelled my name" Spencer said happily. The woman nodded. "You sure did. S.p.e.n.e.r" the woman said. "I have to show this to mrs.Morgan". Fran smiled until a man came inside the room. Her smile became a frown. Spencer got off the chair,and turned to looked at the man. His smiled faded quickly as he saw the man. "Good morning Mr.Reid" the woman said. The man smiled weakly as he looked at Spencer. "Hiya Spencer" he said. Spencer didn't hesitate. He ran over to Fran yelling,"MOMMY NO". Fran picked the cryin boy up and held him in her hands. The man,Mr.Reid, felt anger but hid it. He just watched the scene. Fran rubbed the boy's back. Soon enough Spencer calmed down.

 ***Next Thursday***

"NO" repeated Spencer as the same woman tried to grab him off Fran. "Get him in the car" demanded the woman to Fran. Fran didn't move an inch. "No if he goes on his own that's one thing,but I won't make him" Fran said. Spencer kept on crying and keeping his grip on Fran's pants as the two fought. "Clearly he won't go by himself so your gonna have to force him" the woman said. "IF HIS DAD WANTS TO VISIT SPENCER MAKE HIM COME HERE AND DO IT" Fran yelled. The woman tried to get Spencer off,but Spencer screamed even louder. Just when that happened,a police car came through. "What's wrong here Mrs.Morgan?" the policeman asked as he came out of the car. The law woman told the officer what was happening. "This foster parent is arguing with my job to get this child to his visitation" she said. Fran got mad. She didn't want to argue by she had no choice."I AM NOT ARGUING ABOUT YOU JOB AND SENDING SPENCER TO HIS VISITATIONS" Fran yelled. The woman came closer to Fran with a look."YOU BROKE THE 101 RULE IF BEING A FOSTER PARENT. YOU GIVE THE CHILD CARE,AND YOU GIVE THE CHILD CONCERN,BUT YOU DON'T GET EMOTIONAL INVOLVED WITH SAID CHILD" she yelled. Fran snapped right then. She had enough. "I HAVE WATCH THIS CHILD GO THROUGH THUMB SUCKING AND BED WETTING AND SCREAMING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT FROM NIGHTMARES,AND YOU TELLING ME ITS NOT BECAUSE OF HIS FATHER. ITS MY FAULT CAUSE I GOT EMOTIONAL INVOLVED WITH THE CHILD..."she picked Spencer up of the ground,holding him in her arms. "...IM NOT EMOTIONALLY INVOLVED WITH THIS CHILD.I LOVE THIS CHILD,LIKE MY OWN.I DONT CARE IF YOU GOT ORDERS FROM THE LORD HIMSELF.I WONT STAND BY AND LET YOU HURT SOMEONE A LOVE".

The woman seemed to not like what Fran had to say."Help me get this child in the car" she said the police officer. "No ma'am" the officer said. "YOU PUT THIS CHILD IN THE CAR OR SO HELP ME ILL HAVE YOU BADGE REMOVE " the woman said. "You can have my badge. You messing with that little boy's mind"the police officer said. The woman took one look at Fran and Spencer before heading off. Fran rubbed Spencer's back. "It's okey she's gone" Fran whispered. She walked back inside with Spencer calming down.


	3. Chapter Three

"Well it's official" said Fran. "He is scared of everything now. Yesterday he wouldn't get on the bus. See the bus goes past the court house. He said that if he ever goes there he'll never go home".

Fran (holding Spencer) and Hank came to the Attorney at Law place. "I hope you heard of the wheel of justice turns slowly. Of course,it's kind of hard to explain that to a child" the man said.

"Is there any progress?" asked Hank.

"Well,you know the judge is taking the reports from Mrs.Sims. Send her to do a little home study of Spencer's father.and order an psychiatric evaluation" the man said.

"Psychiatric?" Repeated Hank.

"The judge is trying to get iron case "the man said."and it takes nothin less to terminate the rights of the natural parent"

"Well how much longer you think?" asked Hank.

"You now that the judge is in the reelection. If he doesn't win,it could take months" said the man."I'll just do everything I can".

"Thank you" said Hank.

•Back home•

Derek and Spencer watched tv as Fran and Hank had a conversation. "What happens if...if we lose OUR rights to be Spencer's foster parents?" asked Fran.

"Now don't think like that. We just need to be strong" said Hank.

Derek felt hatred still. He didn't like the feeling of losing Spencer as a brother. Desiree came in to ask if she could join. "Yes" said Spencer.

Derek didn't notice this but his hands was formed into a fist. He is just a teen so what he'd say would just be there word against both of them. Spencer seemed to not even care about the TV he seemed like he was depressed. It scared EVERYONE. They didn't want Spencer to think of it as his fault,when it isn't.

After a few nights,Spencer as suddenly been having nightmares every single night. He doesn't wanna lose his family. That family,The Morgan's family,they care for him. The family doesn't wanna lose him too.

 **Few more days later...**

It was time...Time for Fran and Hank to go to the court. Fran and Hank were both nervous. The judge could decide to put the kid with a different family OR have the kid be put back with his DAD.

"Morgan,remember your in charge as we go to court" sad Fran.

"Mom,why don't they just investigate WILLAM he is the bad guy" said Morgan.

"Look it's gonna be okey" said Fran.

She gave Morgan a huge hug. "W-What if we lose him?" asked Morgan trying not to cry.

"It won't happen" said Fran not believing a word she just said.

 **•With The kid's after the parents left•**

Derek wasn't the only one worried,Spencer was too. Desiree and Sarah both freaked out,but they try to keep it under control. Derek decided to make all of them do a puzzle together. He sighed as he saw the puzzle all the way at the top on the shelf. Derek searched his surroundings for something he could stand on to get the puzzle. He looked and saw a chair. He smiled as he pushed the chair close to the shelfs.

After he did so,he took it in the family room. "Here is the puzzle" he said as he put it down on the table.

 **•At the court•**

"Willam Reid?" said the judge. Two men got up from their seats. "Here you honor" said Mr.Reid's lawyer. "Fran and Hank Morgan?" said the judge. Fran,Hank,and their lawyer got up. "Here your honor" said their lawyer as they sat back down.

"I think this will go very quickly..." started the judge."In the matter of Spencer Reid,a neglected child who has been aware of this court for the past 4 to 5 years. I have reviewed facts of this case,to think that it would be in this child's BEST interest...to have the child be send back to their natural father".

"What?" said Hank out loud.

As Willam Reid thanked his lawyer by shaking his hand,Fran grabbed a file,but before she could speak the judge then started again.

"It is therefore ordered that after a series of invitation,on Thanksgiving day on 1985 Spencer should be taking to the residence of Willam Reid. At one o'clock PM.Said child will be permanently reside with Willam Reid with the county well-fare apartment retaining temporary legal custody until farther order from the court.The foster parents are to contact children services to obtain information concerning said child's condition..."said the lawyer.

"But your honor..." Fran was hoping he'd let her speak,but the judge interrupted.

"Farther more..." he added."The foster parents will NOT contact William Reid OR his wife Diana Reid or Spencer Reid fr three WHOLE months.This injunction is southern to review by the end of that time.Amen of the conditions they corrupted,they will then be allowed to visit with Spencer".

"Your honor we have a psychiatric case..."Fran started.

"Yeah right here..." said Hank pointing to the file.

"...I understand your disappointment,but you have been foster parents NO more.This court stands adjourned" said the judge as he walked out.

The two foster parents sat their with their lawyer in disbelief. The child they knew for so long. The child who they know is telling the truth. The child who as made such an impact on the WHOLE family. That said child will be gone from their lives forEVER.

How are they gonna tell Derek?

How are they gonna tell Desiree?

How are they gonna tell Sarah?

And...

How will they tell poor Spencer?

 **A/N:Did you think it was the right decision to make Spencer come back with his BIOLOGICAL father? I think it ISN'T!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Thanks for the reviews! I got a review that said that person needed more background on what's happening. Okey,I just researched what the girl in the movie that this is based up on described. It is sexual assault (probably the girl experienced more then assault but she didn't decribe any other thing). I also figured out that most people who are sexually offended (I'm pretty sure that's the right words to say) don't show to many signs of sexual assault/abuse. Also about my spelling. I know my spelling and granmer is way off! Like way off. I don't care if you guys want to point that out...but I don't take hate. No one as been hateful to me yet and I'd love to keep it that way.Hope you enjoy!**

When Fran and Hank came home it was smooth sailing. No one questioned Fran's worried expression.Derek though couldn't stop think about WHY his mom was worried.It killed Derek that he couldn't ask. Well,he could he just didn't want to make matters worse. It was almost dinner and Spencer helped Fran make up the table for dinner. "Done with fixing up the table,mommy" said Spencer. Fran smiled as she watched Spencer get up on the chair."Thank you" Fran said. Spencer smiled as he looked at Fran. "Your welcome mommy" he said. Fran loved that word. Mommy. She as always loved how Spencer called her that like she was his biological mother. It made her happy to know that they have had this young boy for almost his entire life,and now they had to bring him back to the dark. They had to take him back to his biological family. Nothing against William Reid's wife. She is just to sick and incapable to take care of a kid like Spencer. For William himself,that's the darkness. She still asn't told the kids,not even Spencer. Neither as Hank. They had to wait for the RIGHT moment. How was they gonna do that? The kids treat Spencer like he is their real little brother. How we she tell them. Derek especially. How will they tell Spencer. Oh poor Spencer.

Fran just had to spare the moments they have now,and what they had in the past with the kid. It was time for dinner,and Fran decided it was time to tell them. "Spencer,can you go get me refill?" Asked Hank handing the cup to the young boy. Spencer nodded as he took the cup into the kitchen. Once they were sure Spencer was somewhere he couldn't hear,they breathed. "Kids their is something we have to tell you" said Hank. Everyone looked at their parents confused and worried."As you guys know we went to the court. We...we didn't have to much time to tell the judge ANYTHING...we...we...Spencer as to be back with his biological father" said Fran.

Everyone stopped thinking,they probably stopped breathing. "You mean Spencer isn't gonna be with us anymore?" Asked Desiree. Fran nodded. It became silent. Then Derek broke the silence a little bit. "You promised..." he whispered softly. "You said you wasn't gonna let them take him away". Derek stood up and walked out of the room. Fran sighed as she ran after him. Derek had to get some fresh air. He went outside to do so. Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder as he was crying. "Derek,I'm so sorry but..." said Fran but got interrupted by Derek. "It's not about me. It's about Spencer mostly. He is gonna be trapped with a MONSTER. We can't safe him.I don't wanna lose my only brother I have. I love him so much that...that...THEY JUST CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY. The girls also love him as a little brother,not a foster kid we saved.I just don't wanna imagine our family without him" said Derek in one breath.

Fran took this opportunity of silence and grabbed her son in a hug. "It's okey. We will find a way to keep Spencer. We love him and we won't let anything happen to him" said Fran in a whisper. "D-Does Spencer k-know?" Asked Derek in a stutter. Fran shook her head. "No" she said."who's gonna tell him?" Asked Derek. "I will.Soon" said Fran knowing she needed to tell Spencer soon.

It was nighttime as Fran and Hank tucked Spencer in."Sweetie we need to talk" said Fran suddenly making Spencer shot his head up. "What's it about mommy?" he asked. This was gonna be hard."You know we went to court. Well...we didn't get anytime to explain ourselves. We sadly have to take you back with your family. Spencer we tried our best but..." Fran started to cry. "They wouldn't listen. I'm so sorry". Spencer was shocked by the sudden news. "Look we are gonna find a way to get our rights back to be you foster parents again. Maybe even adopt you. We can't promise that though" said Hank as he tried his best to stay strong. "When do I have to go back?" Asked Spencer."Thanksgiving Day" said Fran in one breath. That was all it took for Spencer to tear up. He was gonna lose the only people that believed in him. The only people that cared and loved for him. He couldn't stop this from happening. HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO SPENCER?How could this happen to anyone in fact?


	5. Chapter Five

**I just need you guys to know that sometimes it will move on to a day without telling you how the other day ended (I know that's confusing,it's confusing me!)**

Little Spencer sighed as he sat at the table on Thanksgiving Day. He will soon be back with his biological father. Forever. The night his 'family' told him about what was going to happen,it broke his heart. He set the table up by putting forks,spoons,and knives on each napkin. He then decided to watch the clock til' breakfest was ready. After praying the all ate. In Fran's mind,she couldn't believe this young,amazing boy is going to be out of their lives forever.

In Hank's mind,he just wanted to kill William Reid. He knew that in reality that would be awful,and would put him in prison. In Derek's mind,he just wanted to hide his brother from child services. In Desiree and Sarah's mind,they was scared out of there minds knowing that Spencer was gonna be gone.Forever. Everyone ate slowly that they started at 9:30 and ended at 10:54.

As Fran fixed thanksgiving lunch,Derek had a talk to Spencer. "You remember when...we went fishing?" Asked Derek. Spencer nodded slowly. "Yeah,I fell of the dock" said Spencer. "Yeah,but you know what happened after that?" Asked Derek. Spemcer nodded again. "Yes. Daddy and you jumped in and saved me" Spencer said. Derek pulled Spemcer more closer to his side. "When your gone and you miss us just remember those up and down times we all had. When you see a rainbow or cloud or sun or whatever in the sky or on the ground,that means we are thinking about you and love you very much" Derek said. Tears streamed down both boy's' faces."I'm going to miss you guys.I don't wanna leave" whined Spencer as he cried on Derek's shirt.

Derek patted Spencer. "It's okey. We will miss you too" he said trying to put on a brave face.Inside,he was dying. After lunch was time for the saddest part of the day.Taking Spencer to his father (William's) house. Spencer was asleep as Hank saw the trailer where William Reid lives. It only took the sound of the truck parking to wake Spencer up. Once Spencer took in his surroundings,he immediately broke down. He screamed and cried begging not to let him go. Fran hugged Spencer. Hank joined in knowing it would be the last hug with the boy forever.

It was a few weeks later as a man who was helping the Morgan's family walked down the hall. He was in the new restaurant down the street. He was meeting a news reporter that could help spread the story of Spencer Reid. He sipped his coffee and reading his news paper as a ding came from the doors meaning someone came in or came out. The person that came in walked to the man. "Hey,I'm Jennifer Jareau" she said as he sat down. The man looked up at the tv to see the same woman on the tv doing the news. "I can believe that. Hey my name is Matthew" he said. A waitress made JJ (Jennifer's nickname) coffee. "So you said you had a story for me?"she said questionably. Matthew nodded. "Yes" he simply said. JJ took a sip of her coffee. "Go on" she said. "A boy is in a foster home. The foster family cares some much that they want to adopt him,but when the child turns three he is forced to go to visitations. When the child turns five he is then token away from the foster home and token back to his biological parents" said Matthew. "Is that it?" asked JJ. "Is what it?" asked Matthew.

"I mean they took him back to his biological parents. Where's the problem?" she asked. "The father was accused of sexual offending the child in some way where NO marks could be shown for evidence" said Matthew. "I...I can't do a story on the piece. I'm sorry" she said. "Why not?I mean this is a good story" Matthew said. "I want to,but my boss will not go for it" said JJ. Matthew sighed as he got a picture out of his pocket. He slide it over to the woman for to see. It was a 5 year old boy. Brown hair. Emerald eyes. It was Spencer. "He is cute" she said looking at the child more careful. "You know what he said when they took him to his father? He begged. He yelled that he promises to be good for now on as long as he could be with his mother and father" said Matthew. JJ sighed as she already knew her boss would deny the story,but will try to convince them.

The next day,JJ and her co-worker David Rossi was talking to the boss. "No.No we can not put this on live television" he denied. "Why not?" Asked JJ. "Because WE COULD GET HER BUTTS SUED FOR A STORY LIKE THIS"he yelled. "Yeah but it's a fine good story. It spreads awareness of abuse happening to our children,teens,and adults. It shows what a true family is" JJ said. "Well my final answer is no" he said. JJ and Rossi walked out of the office."I told you"whispered David before going to his own desk.

"Hank lunch is ready" said Fran. No response. "Hank?" she said as she went to the backyard to see the shed door open. She walked in to see Hank chopping wood. "You know this news lady could change her mind. I mean she said no but she may come back around" said Fran. "What are you doing?"."he as no right to destroy our lives.When your children come home your soppose to go for walks together.You soppose to go to the movies.Think of a hobby together.You soppose to come together as a family. Not lying there in a cold sweat every night wondering what sick cruel thing he is doing to your son.I'm gonna kill him.I DON'T CARE OF THEY HATE ME FOR IT AND I DON'T CARE IF I GO TO JAIL FOR IT!I'M GONNA KILL HIM" he yelled as he walked out of the shed crying. He leaned against a tree as he felt hands around him. "Oh.Thank you lord for letting me have these feelings" he said looking at the sky.


	6. Chapter Six

A car pulled in the Morgan's driveway. The car was a 1950's Plymouth with red shiny paint. Once the car was in park,a woman came out. Fran and Hank ran outside ready to meet their visitor. "Hey Mrs.Jaruea!" said Fran as she put her hand out to shake. JJ accepted the hand,and shook it. Then she went to Hank. "We are so happy you came" he said. JJ smiled. "Well I can't promise anything" she said.

"We understand that" Hank said."Why don't you come in?". JJ nodded her head as she followed Hank and Fran. As soon as Fran walked in she went into the kitchen to go get some coffee."Um isn't it like...March?" Asked JJ referring to the big green tree with ornaments and presents all around it. "Oh,Yeah,well we already bought those gifts,but we didn't want to put those presents away with them not opened. We hope one day he can open them. Our poor kids didn't wanna open their's up until they are allowed to go visit Spencer. Oh they miss him.We all do" Said Hank.

JJ smiled trying to keep her emotions in check. "Here we go" Said Fran as she handed JJ and her husband a cup of coffee. The two said their thanks as they took a sip of their coffee. "Well let's get started...if that's okey with you" said JJ.

It was a few weeks later,as Derek was playing basketball. He kept on throwing the ball at the net but kept on missing it. "GGRRRRR" he said getting mad. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE". He threw the ball toward the outside wall of the house. In the inside of the house,the bang echoed. "Derek?" said Hank. "DEREK!?!". Hank ran in worry. He ran outside to see Derek crying."Derek?" he whispered.He then walked slowly to his sad son.Once he was close enough,he kneeled down on one knee. He grabbed his son's shoulders gently. "Derek,what's wrong?" Hank asked.

"EVERYTHING! I'M DONE PLAYING SPORTS!" Derek yelled in his father's face.

"Now Derek,why are you giving up?" Asked Hank.

"CAUSE I CAN NOT WIN. SPENCER DIDN'T WIN. THEY TOOK HIM AWAY FROM US.THEY ARE TREATING US LIKE TRASH. I WANT MY BROTHER BACK" Derek yelled. Hank looked at his son confused. "You mean...Spencer?" He asked. Immediately Derek looked at his dad in shocked. "WHO ELSE WOULD I BE TALKING ABOUT? ABRAHAM LINCOLN!!!" yelled Derek.

"Bad question,but that doesn't mean you act up" Said Hank.

"SAYS THE ONE WHO WANTED TO KILL THE CHILD SERVICE DEPARTMENT PROPLE" yelled Derek making his point. Hank immediately dropped to his knees. "Y-You heard about that?" He asked. Derek nodded slowly."Y-Yeah" stuttered Derek.

"Look Derek...adults have those kind of feelings when their love ones have been token from them. Your still a kid and kids don't need to be worrying about this type of thing" Said Hank. Derek didn't look convinced. He as never saw an adult say that they was gonna kill someone for taking a person they love. "Excuses.Excuses. You tell me not to make excuses when you are making one yourself. You are awful. If you actually loved Spencer then you would disobey everything they told you and kicked down the door to William Reid's house and get SPENCER! But you are like the rest of them. I can't bare the thoughts of that son of a...billfish putting his hands on Spencer just got his fun little sick games. I just wish that they would understand,that William is a bad person" cried Derek as he went past his father.

Hank just stayed on the his knees on the ground feeling the rough wind blowing on his face. This child services thing as really messed with his family. Fran cries every time see just THINKS about Spencer. Ha,Hank,as been thinking about killing someone. Derek as outbursts and get mad more easily. Sarah and Desiree would disobey their parents and would cry out for Spencer while playing outside. That was interesting with the neighbors in their neighborhood. William Reid. He made Hank's family like this. Now Hank and Fran was now gonna finish it.

The next few days as been rough. While JJ was recording for the news,Sarah and Desiree acted out. Fran had asked them to get their cloths on for school,but that didn't go so well. Let's just say things were thorn and things were said. That's all I'm gonna tell you. Derek as been staying in his room and not doing his school work. Hank asks him if he wants to go to collab when he is older. Derek said what's the point. Hank and Fran already knew that other foster parents with kids of their own as never acted up as had as he's family.

Hank finally got a plan.

"Get in the car" he said grabbing his coat from the coat rack. Fran,who was confused,did as told. "Where are we going?" She Asked. Hank smirked. "You will see. Now take these sunglasses" he said handing his wife some sunglasses. Fran did as told with no questions. Once they left,it took at least an hour to get to a brick building. Suddenly the car stopped. "Here it is" Said Hank in a whisper.

Fran looked to see kids having fun. Kids of all ages swinging,sliding,and just playing. "We are at a school? Why we here?" she asked.Hank grabbed a pair of sunglasses out,and put them on. It took a minute to see a boy all alone. This was a specific boy. It wasn't that he was alone that caught the couple's attention. It was that his cloths and hair. His jacket was dirty.VERY DIRTY! Like it as not been washed for YEARS. The boy's hair was messed up. It looked like a birds nest.It wasn't only his appearance that caught their attention. It was how the boy was so familiar. "It's...Its...Spencer" Fran whispered. Hank nodded with a grin still looking out the window."Why isn't he wearing his winter coat?Its cold out here" Fran added.

Hank sighed as he thought of how Spencer's hair got the way it did. He shook off the feeling. "We need to go" Said Fran. Hank looked at his wife to see water droplets (tears) falling. Hank looked out the window for a second to say...

"Don't worry. We will come back to you and safe you" he whispered as he drove off.

Hank wouldn't admit it,but he's eyes were watering.


	7. Chapter Seven

Spencer Reid Morgan.

Nice name.

Why couldn't poor Spencer be the Morgans' kid? Why?

Derek wanted to kill Mr.William Reid. He wanted to pin him down and beat him for what he as done to his baby brother. It wasn't right. An innocent boy being tortured everyday. That isn't fair.

Fran Morgan walked the news reporter around the house. "Is this him also?" asking Jennifer pointing at a lil' boy smiling. Fran nodded in response. "Yes, he was only three...Now he is...Five..." Fran replied.

Derek slept in. Hank Morgan didn't like the aditude his kids were having, but he has the same aditude at the moment. He couldn't argue. He sighed as he knocked on Derek's bedroom door again. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Derek. Hank sighed. "Derek Morgan get your butt out here. Your late for school" Hank said. No response. "I'm coming in" he added. He opened the door to see Derek's eyes looking at the ceiling. "Derek..." Derek interrupted.

"I'm not going to school,dad. Not until Spencer is back" Derek whispered.

"I'm not gonna force you to go to school. Okay? I-I understand it. You miss Spencer, but...we all do...Mom,the girls,me...but we can't be frustrated all the time. It won't solve a thing. We have to stay strong and have faith, because we will get Spencer back, but we can't act mad" Hank explained.

Derek sat up and looked at Hank straight in the eyes.

"You said you'd kill him, Hank!" Derek said using his dad's name.

Over with Fran, the door knocked. She opened it up after asking to be excused. It reviled a woman. The Morgans' neighbor. Mrs.Garcia. "Garcia?" Fran said confused.

"Fran, you know- you know when I told you my oldest daughter saw Spencer at there church?" Asked Mrs.Garcia.

Fran nodded as she was consumed with fear. "Well, my daughter said that his parents were there but not himself. He wasn't present" Mrs.Garcia explained.

"What?" Fran asked.

 _Maybe they took him to another family. Why not let him come back?_

"He wasn't there, look, we are praying for Y'all and we hope you get that kid back"

"Thank you," said Fran with a smiled.

After the conversation, she closed the door. "HANK, HANK" she repeated.

Hank stared in shock still at what Derek said. _"you said you'd kill him, Hank"._ Hank? His own son called him 'Hank' not dad. That stabbed him in the heart. He snapped back to reality once he heard his name being yelled. Fran came through the door. He first thought was why Derek was still at home. "Hank, why is he still here?" asked Fran pointing to the stubborn kid.

"...I'm not gonna force him just to have him taken away too" Hank whispered as he immediately left the room.

Fran followed while repeating her husband's name. "Hank, what was that about?" She asked.

Hank looked at his wife with tears. His eyes were filled with anger and fear. "I'm not gonna force Derek to go somewhere at this stage he's in. He doesn't want to go then we should accept that... If we don't then he could be taken away from us...child services may think we have gone abusive" Hank explained. "I couldn't imagine losing my children when we first had Derek, now, I can imagine losing them all. Uta very sad to think about".

"Honey, we are going to get Spencer back" she reassured her husband.

He didn't agree.

"NO, WE WON'T! DON'T SAY WE NEED TO HAVE FAITH! ME, THE KIDS, YOU. WE ALL HAVE PUT TO MUCH FAITH IN THIS SITUATION! WE NEED TO GET DOWN RIGHT DIRTY WITH MR.REID-" Before Hank could finish, Fran interrupted.

"What if I told you they took Spencer to another family?" she said.

The next day, Fran and Hank drove over to a school in the county next to theirs. Mrs.Garcia had told them that a family member said they saw Spencer at this exact school.

It was 3:00 pm, the kids were getting on the bus. So many girls and boys were scattered and in a pile. They couldn't make out faces. They could find Spencer. Soon enough, Fran had spot something. "There he is!" Fran said. Hank glared at where his wife was looking, until' he made the boy's face out. "Holy smokes that is him," he said. The kid, Spencer Reid, was now wearing glasses and a suit. It was really hard to recognize him.

The bus pulled out of The school driveway. "Follow that bus," Fran said. Hank did as told.

After an hour or two, the boy they were looking for got off the bus. He walked to the mailbox as the bus rode off. Once he got the mail, he walked off and into the house. His new home. The two pulled up to see the address clearer. It also had their names on it. The McDowell family.

Fran wrote it out on paper before they left not wanting to get caught.

Once they were home, Fran ran to the home phone. She looked through the phone book until' she found the right number. The phone ranged at least four times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" said a female on the other line.

"Hello, Mrs.McDowell? This is Mrs.Morgan" said Fran.

"Oh...I really wasn't allowed to contact you" said the woman.

"Look, I get that. We are not on Childs services good side, but...do you have Spencer?" she asked.

"Yes," the woman responded.

"...Oh, thank gosh, how is he?" Fran asked.

"He's doing fine," The woman said.

"That's good...How...How did he get transferred to you?" Fran asked.

"The story I heard was he told one of his teachers his dad...his dad"

"Sexually abused him?" Fran interrupted.

"That's the nice way to out it"

"Does he remember us?" Fran asked.

"Oh dear yes, he calls you mama and papa...also he calls your children brother and sisters" The woman chucked out.

Fran smiled as she listened to this nice woman. At least she could live with the fact Spencer was in the hands of a nice family.

 **Finally, I updated! Took forever! Hope Y'all enjoyed!**


End file.
